GIVE IT ALL!
by Merodii
Summary: A girl, who didn't pass the Chunin Exams last year, before Naruto and the gang even graduated, joins Lee's team, due to her friends' deaths in the 'FOREST OF DEATH'. She seems rather cute, so why isn't she falling for some cute guy? LeexOC


**Merodii Presents…**

_**GIVE **_

_**IT **_

_**ALL!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. That includes any sort of lyrics I might post in future stories. I do own, however, unfamiliar

Merodii's Notes: I searched for Rock LeexOC, and Rock Lee, but found nothing but randomness and SakuraxLee for poor Rock Lee! I pity him, because he so cute, yet…Not. So, I decided to make a fic, JUST FOR HIM!

Description: A girl, who didn't pass the Chunin Exams last year, before Naruto and the gang even graduated, joins Lee's team, due to her friends' deaths in the 'FOREST OF DEATH'. She seems rather cute, maybe even a bit cold, so why isn't she falling for Neji, or Sasuke? LeexOC

_Chapter 1: _Awkward Silence/Scary Midget

Gai gave his 'youthful students' a wide, nice guy grin, even wider than usual.

"I have a feeling you have news…?" TenTen stated more than asked.

"How did you guess?" Gai asked, not waiting for an answer before he stepped to the side. "I want to introduce you to our new addition to the team! Tell us, new youthful child, why has Hokage-sama added you to our wonderful team?"

The girl looked up at him, being rather short, maybe 4'11'', her golden eyes fixated on his strange attire.

"Hn." Was all she could muster, before crossing her arms across her chest.

Her hair was a silvery-blue and went down to her shoulders, while her bangs, which were going over her aqua blue eyes, were black. She wore a white hoodie, which made her tanned skin stand out, (It read 'The Phrase That Pays' in bold, black letters), the hood down, with just-fitting jeans. She wore the required ninja sandals, in black of course. Her leaf village headband was on her left arm.

"Oh! It seems our new addition is lacking a bit in the youthful department!" Gai exclaimed, stupidity rising in his voice. "Please, at least tell us your name!"

The girl looked a bit calm, relaxed, and a twinge of sadness could be heard in her angelic voice. "My name is…Isamu. It means 'Bravery', but I am by no means brave. That's why I'm on this team, sir. Because I'm a coward." She stated it all in a slight un-emotional tone.

"I'm not quite sure if I understand…" TenTen muttered, looking a bit confused.

Isamu shook her head back and forth, as if ridding some horrid thoughts. "It's nothing." She said.

"…How old are you?" Neji asked, observing her shortness.

"I am thirteen." She stated, arching a thin eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You're short." He stated back, quite bluntly.

"Ah. Prince charming, in the flesh." She retorted back sarcastically.

TenTen laughed out loud at her triumphant smirk over Neji.

"I am Rock Lee! The beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha!" Lee exclaimed happily to her, observing her strangely colored hair.

"I'm TenTen." TenTen stated kindly to her, being the only normal one in the group.

"I'm Hyuuga, Neji." Bland and boring Neji, as always.

"And I am your new sensei, Maito Gai!" Gai exclaimed, giving her thumbs up.

The girl seemed to think a minute, looking up towards the sky. "Right. Okay."

The silence that came after that almost scarred Lee for life. It was…Scary.

The eerie stillness of those few minutes was driving Lee crazy! His head nearly fell off at the sound of a leaf detaching itself from a tree, one more moment of that queer stare that Isamu was giving him, and he'd…

"ANYWAY," Gai shouted, grinning, "Today, we will get to know each other for a few minutes, then we will begin training, very YOUTHFULLY, too!"

"Wonderful. Pink fluffy bunny time." Isamu's eyes shifted to the side, avoiding eye contact with her new teacher.

"So," Gai continued, ignoring her smart aleck comment, "Tell us about you! Dreams, hopes, likes, dislikes, hobbies…Things of the youthful persuasion like that!"

"I like…Chocolate. I dislike…annoying people. I hope one day that I will destroy all of the annoying people," Gai arched his eyebrows at her, "As for hobbies, I like to draw. If you come within five feet of me while I'm drawing, I swear to Kami that I will punch the living daylights out of you.  
Dreams…Eh, they're just things you hope will happen, but…With more ambition."

"See? Every one of us very unique!" Gai exclaimed. "Now…Let's spar! TenTen versus Isamu, Neji and Lee!"

Chapter 2: Game. Set…Cookies?

"What a pain." Isamu muttered, rubbing the back of her head, TenTen about fifteen feet away from her.

"FIGHT!" Gai shouted, enthusiasm lacing the word.

TenTen pulled out a few kunai, readying them against the silver haired girl. "Can't I just…You know, forfeit?" Asked the said girl.

"No!" TenTen exclaimed, slightly shocked, "You can't just forfeit training!"

Isamu rolled her eyes. This girl was making it sound as if it were high treason to give up. All she wanted to do was sit, relax…maybe poke fun at her new sensei and his miniature self. Was that really so much to ask? Just to relax her muscles for the first time in years, to dream off into LaLa land? This team…She hoped that this team wouldn't be as…Demanding, she could say, as her last team.

Isamu managed to side step away from the flying kunai, unexpectantly rocketing towards her face. She grabbed one of the metal disasters-waiting-to-happen from midair, realizing it was a bit heavy, and could do more damage if the nin using them just put a bit more force into them.

She smirked, calculating in her head exactly where to strike, when, and how hard. She didn't want to kill her teammate, nor did she want to harm her to the point she was ABOUT to die.

In the time it took her teammate to plan out her next move, Isamu had already planned out her next one hundred moves, not that she needed that many.

"RIGHT!" Isamu shouted to herself, narrowing her eyes, aiming for just a moment as she threw the thick dagger at TenTen.

Of course, it missed; going right passed said weapon master's neck. TenTen smirked, but it quickly faltered as the thing whipped around her neck, spinning around her, as she quickly grew too dizzy and disoriented to realize what was attached to the end of it.

By the time she realized what was happening, she couldn't breathe, her breaths shortened, the lack of oxygen being the least of her problems.

TenTen had lost the match.

On the end of that kunai, one of TenTen's own kunai, there was a thick string of orange chakra tied on the end of it. The string traced back to Isamu, who had been controlling said weapon with her own chakra. She had spun it around the defeated girl's neck to choke her, making her black out.

Of course, no permanent damage was done, and Isamu had won.

Isamu smirked evilly, as she reached into her weapon bag, pulling out a cookie.

That's right. A cookie.

Not just any cookie, but it seemed to be a chocolate chip cookie! Oh, the holy-ness of it all!

Isamu smiled gently, putting the kunai that was now lying beside the unconscious TenTen, into previously mentioned girl's weapon pouch for her, the chakra string now disappeared without a trace.

Isamu gently shook TenTen, waking her up. "Eh? Oh…Good job, Isamu! I never saw that coming! Great strategy."

Wow. Someone's a good loser…

Isamu held out the cookie for her. "Here. Have a cookie."

TenTen blinked, then stood, taking the cookie gratefully. She took a bite of it, "Thanks, Isamu, this is pretty go-" TenTen stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide.

TenTen spit the cookie out, her now empty and unsatisfied tongue hanging out. "What WAS that?" She exclaimed, staring at the cookie.

Isamu cackled evilly, "Raisin and oatmeal!"

"NO!" TenTen called out dramatically, laughing. The girls had a good giggle before watching Lee and Neji spar. Isamu pulled out two cookies, handing one to TenTen. "This one's chocolate chip, don't worry."

Chapter 3: After Training Special! – What Is She all about?

Five genin and a single jounin all sat, tired out of their minds from training all day and from shouting at each other. The day had gone by dreadfully slow, which made it all the worse.

But, of course, the beautiful green beast of the village still had enough energy to be able to rant to his students about the importance of youth.

"You know…" Isamu interrupted, half-lidded eyes boring back into Gai's, "You're not exactly in the springtime of youth yourself. Do you really have a right to be ranting on to us about this?"

Both the blue and green beasts of the village's mouths fell agape.

"How could you say such a thing?"

"By moving my lips and using my voice box to form the words that were created to communicate to other beings. Why, are you unable to do such a thing, Rock Lee?"

Rock Lee was dumbfounded. How could this girl, this INVADER of their youthful team, say such a thing? It's just wrong! She should worship Gai, not question his rants—I mean, his motivating speeches! She was a terrorist in his happy world, invading his territory and saying such, such mean things!

It was unheard of to Rock Lee.

Neji, however, was taking a liking to her and her rational thinking.

"What're you staring at, moron?"

Maybe not.

Neji sent her a quick glare before turning the other way.

"The point is…You're not in the springtime of your youth anymore. More like…The summer of…Thinking you're young but your not. Is there a word for that?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment, then shrugged. "You know what I mean, but, whatevs. Think what you want, I guess. So, can I leave or what? I gotta feed my dog."

The group was still staring at her. Someone had just…Told off Gai without even realizing it! All was silent for a moment, before "Fine then! Whatever…"

She spun around so she was facing the tree she had been leaning on, still sitting, and laid on her back, propping her feet up on the edge of the tree.

She closed her eyes, staying like that before tapping her feet.

"What're you…DOING?" TenTen asked, curiosity overwhelming her inability to ask.

"Listening to a song."

"…How?"

"In my head."

"…That makes sense."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

…

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an unbearable silence after that. There had been a lot of that since Isamu had shown up.

"So, now can I leave?"

"…Go ahead."

The awkward girl leapt up faster than the speed of light. "I loves joo Gai-senseiiiiiiii!" She exclaimed playfully.

"BUT!" Gai shouted at the last second.

"I no loves joo anymore, Gai-sensei."

Gai coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. He took a step forward, teeth pinging with his good-guy pose. "We're coming with you!"

"…" She stared at him for a moment, then, "Crap."


End file.
